


从深渊里

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: FarrierCollins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	从深渊里

Collins走了很远的路，夜里终于到达海边。

雪花似乎发着光亮，从夜空片片飘落。Collins坐在悬崖边，海水拍打着岩石，风里尽是凉意，Collins从口袋里掏出一个保温杯，里面是温热的咖啡。

他双手握着保温杯，一点一点把咖啡喝光，然后把它小心翼翼放在地上，接着站起身来，脱下身上的大衣。大衣已经不新了，袖口磨损得厉害，在Collins身上还大了一圈，但Collins显然很珍惜它。他把大衣叠了两折，放置在保温杯下面。

海风吹得Collins头发有些凌乱，他把双手插在口袋里。眼前是浩瀚无边的海洋，身后，一栋庞大的建筑拔地而起，沉静地矗立在漆黑的夜里，如同一个睡着的怪物。

躲过重重的保安与监控并不容易——对于平常人来讲，但Collins却十分游刃有余。他悄无声息地潜入进去，打晕了几个守卫，弄瘫了监控网络，动作行云流水一气呵成。最后他停在电梯面前史无前例地思考了长长的半分钟，然后放弃了往上走的想法，随着电梯进入了地下。

Farrier见到Collins的那一刻显然是惊讶的，Collins胳膊撑着脑袋趴在栏杆上，刘海垂下来，是一副慵懒的表情，但他眼里含着笑。

他遥遥地朝Farrier挥了挥手，“晚上好。”

空旷的地下室里，传来阵阵回声。

Farrier被关在一个四四方方的玻璃牢笼里，他坐在椅子上，双手被扣住，双脚也迈不开距离。他仰起头，看着高处的Collins，责问道：“你怎么来了？”

Collins露出笑容：“我来等你的承诺。”

Farrier并未给过Collins很多承诺，大部分都是谎言。

————

Collins照常走进那件咖啡屋，咖啡屋不大，一个吧台，几张木制圆桌，外面没有招牌，顾客并不多。Collins在吧台坐下，点了一杯咖啡，两块甜点。

“Farrier呢？”他问。

店员回答：“他出去了。”

Collins点点头。Farrier是这家咖啡屋的店主，但似乎总是在忙于其他的事务，并不经常出现在这里。甜点很快端上来了，然后是咖啡，Collins尝了一口，奇怪道：“今天的咖啡太甜了，你们换了咖啡师吗？”

店员的擦拭餐桌的手明显停了一停：“不，没有，可能是不小心糖放多了。”

这个小动作并未逃过Collins的眼睛，Collins下意识舔舔嘴唇，说：“不介意给我换一杯吧？”

“当然不。”店员说。

Collins用叉子戳着甜点，过一会，一杯新的冒着热气的咖啡端了上来。

Collins依旧垂着视线，像是想起什么似的，他漫不经心地说道：“我昨天在外面见过你，我记得——”

Collins顿了一顿，然后接着说：“我记得你已经死了。”

店员端咖啡的手没能稳住，一杯滚烫的咖啡尽数洒在了胳膊上。

“也可能是我记错了，我最近总是做梦。”Collins又说，他看着店员手忙脚乱地收拾着，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。

“是的，”店员说，“是的，我昨天在店里工作呢，Farrier先生可以作证。”

Collins吃完早餐就去农场工作。咖啡屋与农场之间有一段不近不远的距离，需要走过一段坡路，穿过一条铁轨，以及一个石板桥。

午后休憩的时间Farrier拎着一壶咖啡来找他，似乎不论他在哪里Farrier都能找到他。那时候他正躺在仓库的麦垛上看一本爱情小说，门没关，Farrier走进来，然后带着笑意责备他：“你今天把我的员工怎么了？”

“开了个玩笑而已。”Collins解释道，把小说放在一边，接过蛋糕盒。

“你又做梦了？”Farrier问。

Collins想了想，正要说什么，但嘴里咬着蛋糕，只好点了点头。

“和我谈谈？”Farrier提议。

“没什么好谈的……”Collins藏着小心思，换了话题，“岛上的火车……是通向哪里的？”

Farrier眉毛一挑，脑门上叠起三层褶，“怎么突然好奇这个？”

Collins耸耸肩膀，他知道不可能从Farrier那里得到答案了，Farrier给他倒了杯咖啡，Collins尝了一口，甜度正合适，于是全都喝了下去。

Farrier这次药的剂量下得很重，Collins一觉睡了两天，中间没有醒来。

Collins是实验本体，Farrier是上面派来的监护者之一。Collins睡着的时候Farrier也在旁边盯着他，寸步不离。这次Collins记忆恢复得太快了，店员的死亡本是组织上为了刺激Collins造成的假象，他们在事后就清理了Collins的记忆，但没想到他竟然还留有印象。

这是一个很危险的信号，Farrier给上面递了消息。

到了第三天早上，Collins才醒过来，Farrier照例给他准备了咖啡和甜点，Collins什么都不问了，他又一次把那些事情忘得干干净净。Farrier看着Collins在客厅里吃东西，温顺得就像一只无害的小动物。但小动物养久了也是会有感情的，这是Farrier始料未及的事情。

Collins再次问起火车的时候，已经是半个月以后了，Farrier听得心烦，他已经不想再对Collins做什么了，Collins记忆损毁得太厉害，上面那些人在他身上重复了太多次实验，使他在短短几个月内已经瘦了一大圈。Farrier第一次见到Collins是在直升机上，他们把不省人事的Collins反捆住手脚扔在地板上，然后对Farrier说：“这人不老实，你随时看着他。”

那时候Collins脸上胡子还没刮，看起来就像一个长了大长腿的猕猴桃。

但在小岛上生活久了，猕猴桃都成了散发着麦香味的奶油蛋糕，让人总想忍不住咬一口。

Farrier知道Collins在打什么主意，他想逃出去，但这基本不可能，小岛远离陆地，四周都是大海，火车只能在小岛上打转，况且铁路也被破坏了，在未经允许的情况下，连他也不可能离开这里。

Farrier对Collins说过无数个谎言。

比如说，在某一次Collins睡了又醒，记忆又一次从零运作的时候，Farrier不再允许他去农场干活，“你应该呆在我身边。”他说。

Farrier编造了很多谎言，他们的关系，对方的身份。Collins是不记得事情，但他脑子足够灵活，对周围的事物仍旧保持着怀疑态度。

但Farrier亲吻他，脱光他的衣服，把他弄得很舒服，Collins也就不再计较那些语言的真实与否。他满心欢喜地接受着这一切，他回应着Farrier的亲吻，迎合着对方的动作，他会笑，完全英国式的，金色的睫毛闪着光，酒窝隐约浮现，你无法从中分辨出任何情感。

“Farrier呢？”那天Collins走进咖啡屋，又一次随口问道。

店员照例回答：“他出去了。”

Collins低头搅动着咖啡，他已经装了很多天，终于等到Farrier对他放松了监管。

但Collins并没有逃走。Farrier找到他的时候，他果然还是在火车里，Farrier倚着车门看他叮叮当当，好一会，他才问：“我好奇你怎么突然毫不掩饰了？”

“你不会报告上去的。”Collins说。

“你修好了也没用，”Farrier还是把事实告诉了他，“出不去的。”

Collins终于停了手，他回过头来看向Farrier。

Farrier从未见过Collins露出这样的表情，面前的人脸色苍白，嘴唇几乎没了颜色。

“如果你好好配合他们……”Farrier说，“也不是没可能得到自由。”但这话Farrier自己都不信。

“你想要我留在这里？这个荒岛上？与世隔绝，荒无人烟，什么都是假的，所有的人都是演员。你想要我留在这里？”Collins质问，“为了什么？为你吗？”

Farrier突然想抽烟，他掏了两次口袋，里面什么也没有。而眼前，Collins试探着接近他，Farrier没有躲。

最终，Collins终于在那双丰满的嘴唇上落下一个小心翼翼的，颤抖的吻。

“Collins……”Farrier叫着他的名字。

Collins把脸埋在Farrier肩颈里，Farrier看不清他的表情。

然后一瞬间，Farrier感到后脑一痛，他眼前一黑，整个人倒了下去。

“傻子才想生活在这里，你就是其中一个。”Collins说，他之前那副脆弱的模样完全消失了。这是个上不得台面的伎俩，要让Farrier放松警惕，非常难，Collins没有其他办法。

Collins在他身上掏出一串钥匙，然后拖动着Farrier沉重的身躯，把他拖到远离车门的地方，接着从口袋里掏出一副手铐，把他和座位牢牢铐在一起。

“再见，热爱孤岛生活的Farrier先生。”他说。

Collins几乎准备好了他需要的一切。

那是一个平凡无奇的黄昏的下午，书房里，Collins又一次陷入睡眠。

阳光从敞开的窗户侵袭进来，在他金色的发间映出一圈淡色的光轮，然后太阳沉下去，光亮在室内渐渐转变成令人压抑的黑暗。

外面的街道上，路灯逐渐亮了起来，微弱的灯光照进室内，黑暗中，有什么东西在反射着光亮，一面镜子的碎片，一把银制的茶匙，一个磨得光滑的铜把手的表面。寂静之中，仿佛一切都在被无形的双手逐渐抹去。

Collins的意识再度浮现的时候，已经将近正午，他身处的地方已经从那间小小的书房变成了广阔的草地，阳光下，云朵投下的阴影在他脸上流动。

“醒了？”身边的人问道。

“Farrier？”Collins叫了声他的名字。

那人明显疑惑了一下，“你不记得我了吗？我是Peter，农场主的孩子。”

“Farrier。”Collins似乎仍在梦里，他重复着，仿佛在确认某种缥缈的真实。

“你刚刚睡着了，”Peter说，“最近很累吗？”

Collins想说不是，他想说一直有人陪在他身边——但记忆明显与直觉出现了冲突。Collins仔细回忆着过去几天发生的事情，大脑深处传来阵阵刺痛。记忆并非一片空白，但能够记起来的，仍是一片模糊不清的影子，经不起推敲的片段。

“是的，”Collins说，“我很累……”

头顶上方的树叶上，一条小蛇悄然隐匿在树叶间，一只蝴蝶在他面前扇动着翅膀，一只小小的尺蠖趴在下垂的草叶上，在微风的摇晃中时不时伸展着小小的身体，远处蝉鸣阵阵。

Collins站起身来，他感到周围一切都是这样的真实，但他的一部分渴望似乎还停留在某个地方，被清洗，被遗忘。

“……非常累。”他说。

Peter站起身来：“我去给你倒一杯红茶。”

Peter是农场主的孩子，Collins在农场里帮工，他们认识了很多年。Peter的哥哥早些年因为一些事情去世了，Collins总是以兄长的身份照顾他，他们穿着背带裤牧羊，割草，喂养牛犊，小岛上似乎永远是夏天。

今天，红茶的味道似乎有些甜得发腻。Collins舔舔嘴唇，似乎有什么名字被他遗忘了，但这也许并不重要。天黑的时候，道森老先生叫走了Peter，Collins没有跟去，他毕竟不是那家里的人，他回到自己的房间，打算找一本书当作睡前读物。什么时候书架上多出了一本《默想录》？Collins仔细回忆着，里面有一页被贴上了便签，“心有自己的逻辑，而理智对此一无所知。”这句话很有趣，Collins想着，把它塞了回去，但书架里面似乎还有什么其他东西，阻止了书本的进入。

Collins把它摸出来，是一串钥匙，不新，上面有股隐隐的火药味。

“火车不能开出去，那你要用它做什么？”一个声音问道。

“把这个地方炸掉。”Collins自言自语。

Peter毕竟是个孩子，聪明，可是还小，在他眼皮底下做事情不被发现要简单得多。Collins早就准备好了一切，现在他只需要继续实施那个计划。把装满炸药的火车开出去，炸掉他们在小岛上的基地。然后，趁着混乱，他去偷另一家直升机。

“我都没有猜到。”那个声音在他耳边说。

“我也从未和你谈过。”Collins快速地奔跑着，有人发现了他，Collins躲避着他们，踩着尸体向外跑去。

只差一道墙的距离——

突然间，一阵剧烈的噪音在他头顶上方响起，直升机搅动着空气，在头顶上方发出巨大的轰鸣，“Collins！”Farrier大吼，他丢下绳梯，遥遥向Collins挥着手。

Collins愣了一下，然后拔腿向Farrier跑去。

这是一段不近的距离，如同相隔万里，又仿佛咫尺之间。Farrier蹲坐在直升机上，架起狙击枪，精确地为Collins扫除着身后的障碍。

他们终于再次相遇。

Collins，他已经不记得Farrier了，他看着那个陌生人叫着他的名字，耳膜深处血液流动轰然作响，脑海里有什么东西复苏了，破碎的图景纷纷扬扬，温暖而明亮。

“Farrier？”他叫着他的名字。

“上来！”Farrier伸出手，他拽住Collins，手上都是血。

Collins喘着气：“我们去哪儿？”

Farrier回答：“离开这里。”

“去外面？”

“去外面。”

Collins突然停下了动作。

Farrier疑惑地看着他，“Collins？”

Collins一手牢牢抓住Farrier的胳膊，另一只手不知何时松开了绳梯，Farrier反应不及，又担心Collins受伤，于是便和Collins一起，径直从半空中跌落。

他们跌落，然后坠入深深的湖水里。

冰凉的湖水携裹刺骨的寒冷瞬间包围了他们，这是另一个世界，他们眼前是无底的深渊与浓墨的寂静，头上是冰冷的星夜和广阔的天空。

这是只属于他们两个的世界。

从水里出来后他们已经湿透了，两个人挨着坐在岸边，脚下是平静的湖水，远处是连绵的群山，岛上已经燃起了熊熊大火，似乎要把一切吞噬殆尽，过去的岁月像昔日无声电影里一样悄然坍塌，他们走无可走，无可回头。

这是一个更加广阔的世界。

“接下来你打算去哪？”Farrier问。

有人把Farrier的大衣递给他，Farrier接过来，递给Collins，Collins裹在了身上。

“我不知道，”Collins说，“到处走走吧，也许会回到故乡去看一看，说不准还有人能认出我。”

“你呢？”Collins问。

“我得回去，”Farrier深深吸了一口雪茄，“这个烂摊子总得有人出面收拾，他们需要一个理由。”

“我很抱歉。”Collins说，“我以为还会是你，我是说，我没想到，你会从火车上突然消失。比起Peter的红茶，还是你的咖啡好喝一些。”

Farrier摇摇头，笑了出来：“和你没关系，是我违反了他们的规定，他们迟早都会要我走的，以各种方式。”

“违反规定”指的是什么，Collins一下子就明白了，“你自找的。”他说。

“一切搞定之后，我会去找你。”Farrier说。

“我等你这个承诺。”Collins终于转头看向Farrier，他头发湿漉漉的，眼底闪着光。

Farrier想自己永远也无法摘到群星，但Collins足够盖过一切光芒。

END.


End file.
